With the dawn of mobile devices, users of web pages can sometimes encounter challenges with entering information when the user has both a traditional computer (e.g., laptop computer, desktop computer) and a mobile device (e.g., smartphone, tablet computer). In one example, a user may be entering an auction listing on a web site using a desktop computer, and the web site may ask the user to upload a photo of the item being sold. The user may utilize their mobile device to take the photo, but needs to transfer the photo to the desktop computer (e.g., plugging it in and synchronizing it, or mailing the photo to himself and opening it on the desktop computer). Only then can the user complete the listing session by uploading the photo. In another example, a user may begin a listing session on one device and then get interrupted and want to finish it on another device. For example, the user may begin entering the listing information on a desktop computer at home but then get called in to work and want to finish the listing on a work computer, or on a smartphone.